


So I know...

by Molly_Jae



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Discord: Malec Server, M/M, Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, Mentioned Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Jae/pseuds/Molly_Jae
Summary: In which a random video leads to a possibility.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036668
Kudos: 27





	So I know...

**Author's Note:**

> For the Malec Discord Server's 2020 Advent Calendar Prompts.
> 
> Day 6: Vacation
> 
> So it didn't exactly focus on the vacation, but it alludes to it because yay winter break for the boys, but also *shrug*
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt by [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce) on the Server about [this TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@youthpastorryan/video/6899811704033529093). And y'know, basically, make it Malec.

**_a.lightwood:_ ** _Hello! Are you @warlockwhiner on TikTok?_

Magnus blinked at the Instagram direct message, feeling himself start to panic. The timestamp told him it had been sent an hour ago, while he had been in the middle of his final lecture before winter break. All his earlier thoughts about looking forward to his vacation fled his mind.

He didn’t really need to, but he tapped on the username and—

Sure enough, it was the actual account of Alec Lightwood, brother of his colleague’s daughter’s girlfriend. They weren’t really following each other on any platform, but neither of them had an account on private, so of course he’d done a fair bit of stalking around the time they’d first been introduced. It wasn’t everyday a simple history professor like himself met such a handsome man after all —who was _a doctor_ , at that.

Of course, he hadn’t said or done anything at the time. He was shameless, but he knew that he hadn’t been any position for a relationship at the time. It had been just a week after his last romance, and he didn’t want to risk any issue with dating a boy close to his circle of friends.

Feeling uncharacteristically shy, Magnus sent out a reply.

**_brooklynbane:_ ** _Hi, Alec! Yes, I am. What’s up?_

Okay, that sounded normal right? None of his infatuation was showing, right? It wasn’t like he was asking the man out on a date—

Though that wouldn’t be too bad of an idea…

Maybe after two more replies or something.

But wait, why did Alec ask about his TikTok? Had he posted anything recently? He knew for a fact that the good doctor didn’t have one. All the man had was Instagram and Facebook, and neither seemed particularly active—though he wasn’t following him on the former and they weren’t friends on the latter.

**_a.lightwood:_ ** _Oh cool! Clary’s friend, right?_

**_brooklynbane:_ ** _Yup! And you’re Izzy’s brother._

_typying…_

“Magnus!” Clary jumped on his back, which would have toppled him over if she weren’t so short and light. As it were, Magnus simply let them shift their positions so the spirited redhead could press a quick kiss to his cheek.

Really, it always did lighten Magnus’ heart that despite a fair bit of age difference between he and Clary, the little girl had no qualms about treating him like an older brother. Then again, he’d been a part of her life since she was a little girl, so he supposed it made sense.

He hadn’t even had the chance to say anything when Clary unlatched from him and grinned. “Have you seen Izzy’s latest tiktok?”

Dread began to pool in his stomach. As wonderful as her girlfriend is, Clary normally just sent funny videos or memes to him instead of bringing it up in real life. He didn’t recall posting anything potentially embarrassing or harmful, but then again he’d been busy grading papers and looking after Madzie while Cat and Ragnor were away to actually post more than a handful ones over the past two months.

Clary could see clearly that Magnus had no idea what she was talking about, so she shoved her phone into his face, and the older man’s eyes widened.

On one half of the screen was Magnus’ original video. He barely recalled making it, but there he was, right after having taken off his halloween costume through the drunken haze of his mind, recording a TikTok about—

_“So I know nothing will ever come of this, but I’m tipsy, it’s halloween, and he doesn’t have a tiktok, anyways. I am hopelessly in love with Alec Lightwood. I’ve met him a total of one time and I only ever see him feature in his sister’s tiktoks, but every time I see him I just think he’s so sweet, and caring, and attractive—”_

And on the other half of the screen was Isabelle Lightwood, grinning and nodding at all his drunken rambling.

“Biscuit!” Magnus’ eyes widened, finally understanding just why Alec was probably messaging him.

“I didn’t do anything!” Clary was quick to counter. “I didn’t even send it to her. It literally popped up on her feed and…well…” She shrugged sheepishly.

Magnus’ phone buzzed, and he peered at the message Alec had sent, only to be surprised it was a video.

Steeling himself, he pressed play and listened to the sound of Alec’s little laugh as he positioned the camera.

_“So I know this is probably a little too on the nose, but hey, I hear it’s the start of winter break and I’m actually taking a week off as vacation while I figure somethings out, and I’m not yet hopelessly in love with you, but I do think you’re just as sweet and caring as you think I am. So maybe you’d want to go out for a drink tonight?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeeeeeeell I'll leave it to you to figure out what Magnus says.
> 
> If you ever want to join a server and enjoy all things Malec/Shadowhunters, then feel free to join The [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)!
> 
> 💚


End file.
